Equipment for laying down and adhering successive tapes is available and in use. However, such equipment does not yield a composite structure free of voids. It has, therefore, been the practice to use tapes made with thermosetting resins which are cured as the structure is consolidated in an autoclave. The latter is a costly and time-consuming operation. Furthermore, these limitations have deprived end users of the improved properties which could be obtained from tapes made with thermoplastic resins.